1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device and a manufacturing method thereof, and specially relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Among conventional optical devices, light emitting semiconducting electronic devices, such as light emitting diode (LED), have already developed to be capable of emitting optical beam of various wavelength bands, such as visible light, infrared light, ultraviolet light, and white light. Meanwhile, as the luminosity of LED increases, LED has widely applied to various domains such as lighting, displaying and indicator lighting. Since LED has the benefits of high efficiency, long lifetime, and fast response speed, it has gradually replaced traditional light source in the aforementioned application domains.
During the development of LED, the light emission efficiency, the light emission angle, and the light pattern of LED have always been one of the major items of improvement. Conventional LED has a substrate configured to carry semiconductor layers. In order to improve the aforementioned optical effect, additional treatment is often applied to the substrate so as to allow the light beam, which is emitted from the semiconductor layers and enters the substrate, to emit from the substrate. However, the aforementioned treatment often easily causing damage to the semiconductor layers on the substrate. The additional treatment not only increases the production cost, but also decreases the overall production yield of LED.